Manos
by Jack Killer
Summary: Sesshômaru necesita conocer qué tratan de decirle las manos de Inuyasha, cada vez que entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.  Sesshômaru/InuYasha. Yaoi. No incesto


**Resumen:** Sesshômaru necesita conocer qué tratan de decirle las manos de Inuyasha, cada vez que entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

**Copyright: **InuYasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas. ¡Viva yo (por terminarla)!

**Título:** Manos.**  
**  
**Parejas:** Sesshômaru/InuYasha. Menciones de Sango\Miroku, Kagome\Ayame, Rin\Kagura y Kohaku\Hakudoshi.

**Rating:** No menores de 13 años.

**Categoría:** Inuyasha.

**Capítulos:** Único (One-shot).

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** Slash (en su defecto, shoujo-ai y shounen-ai), AU (universo alternativo), lenguaje adulto, OoC (fuera de carácter).

**Recomendación:** A cualquiera que le agrade, admire, repudie, guste o desagrade mi historia, puede dejar un Review. No abona cargos extras a la factura del internet, y evita malos entendidos. Rememoren las reacciones de Inuyasha en los momentos románticos-vomitivos que tuvo con Kikyô y Kagome, para tener un mayor entendimiento de sus reacciones ahora.

**Aclaración:** —Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos_. Enviado al concurso Escritos InuYasha 2010 de Cz. Para efectos de la historia:

*Inuyasha y Sesshômaru no son mismo modo, InuYasha es británico y Sesshômaru ruso por parte paterna, son japoneses por la parte materna.

*Rin tiene la misma edad que Inuyasha y compañía, alrededor de los 16 y 18 años.

Gaia es la Diosa Tierra para la secta Wiccan, sin embargo, debido a mi ignorancia y para beneficio de la historia se omite que sea la diosa de secta alguna.

Melanina es la sustancia que produce la coloración en la piel, cabello y ojos.

**Manos**

**Jack Killer**

—Te amo —exhala junto al humo del cigarrillo, sabiendo que arriesga más de lo que puede calcular o graficar. Sus palabras no tienen ningún carácter científico, u otro en el que pueda aplicar inteligencia alguna; sus palabras profesan algo que no conoce, apenas entendido, pero incapaz de controlar. No así la calada lenta que se obliga a dar o el temblor en su dedo medio izquierdo; simples detalles que de no mantenerlos a raya, Inuyasha lo sabría: interiormente se siente indefenso.

Su contrario, en pie a una distancia tan franqueable para darle un puñetazo que Sesshômaru apenas puede controlarse, se le ve claramente perplejo. Es entendible, Inuyasha no conoce lo que sus mágicos dedos le provocan en la mano cada vez que la estrecha. El problema, en realidad, es que Sesshômaru no sabe si hay intenciones detrás de ese toque tan inocente, y se muere por averiguarlo.

Hubiese sido perfecta la aclaración anterior para complementar la declaración de amor, tal vez hubiese evitado que Inuyasha se sintiera como un idiota, pero lo hace. Inevitablemente padece un choque de ideas, pensamientos, percepciones y sensaciones que lo bloquea. ¿A Kagome se le atoró la respiración en el momento de ver la flor rosa (1) que le entregó Ayame…? ¿Sango se sintió así cuando Miroku le juró fidelidad eterna…? ¿Kagura se sintió de esa manera el día en que Rin por fin le besó, confesando sus callados sentimientos…? Justo ahora, con los ojos escociendo, la garganta cerrada y la cabeza dando vueltas en círculos interminables, incluso se cuestiona si el pequeño hermano de su amigo, Hakudoshi, tan serio y reservado, le habrá pasado lo mismo cuando el hermano de Sango, Kohaku, le pidió a gritos que fuera su novio. Todos ellos tenían en común algo en su relación: eran amigos o compañeros; precisamente, Sesshômaru es su amigo, su compañero, su deseo imposible.

La situación parece tan irreal que la parte racional de su cerebro, aquella que desgraciadamente pocas veces escucha, le exige una desconfianza opuesta a toda naturaleza lógica. Negándose a ello y obligándose a mantener la calma, visualiza con claridad el pelo rubio clarísimo de su amigo, su altura extranjera tan poco común en Japón; el pantalón de costosa lana blanca, el abrigo de cuero negro hasta las rodillas, los guantes rojos enfundando largos dedos y la gargantilla negra que él mismo le regalase en tiempos anteriores; sus ojos ámbar producto de su deficiencia de melanina, la piel extremadamente blanca, las cicatrices en ambas mejillas – consecuencia de los rudos entrenamientos familiares, el tatuaje lunar sobre su frente fiel testigo de sus creencias paganas. Dos años atrás, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, Sesshômaru juró a Gaia prevalecer su esencia y juró a Inuyasha jamás mentirle. Desde entonces, por más puta y dolorosa que fueron las verdades, todas desfilaron por sus labios abrupta, inesperada, cortante y mezquinamente, del mismo modo que le acaba de declarar su amor.

_Tan imposible como que esto está pasando, lo es que me mienta._

Los negros ojos de Inuyasha se clavan en los ámbares de Sesshômaru, leyendo la inseguridad y la expectativa que tanto desean ser ocultadas. Analiza la respiración excesivamente controlada que mantiene el rubio, así como su tiesa postura, y lo sabe. Ambos están nerviosos y expuestos, sintiéndose estúpidos, débiles, perdidos. Vestidos tan impecables como si estuviesen frente a los amigos de sus padres, erguidos en la terraza de un costoso café colindante a la Torre de Tokio, conocedores de más frustraciones que alegrías, son diminutos en este pequeño mundo y extremadamente importantes el uno para el otro.

Deseando sonreír despreocupadamente, empero sin poder lograrlo, Inuyasha avanza los pocos pasos que le separan del hombre que gobierna su pensamiento, su corazón y una de las pocas razones que le quedan para seguir viviendo. El aire no es suficiente para oxigenar su cerebro ni para evitar que le escosan con mayor intensidad los ojos, recordando cuánto desease en el pasado que Sesshômaru reconociera los sentimientos que guarda a través del toque de sus dedos cada vez que aferraba su mano, temiendo soltarla y encontrarse solo. ¿Cómo estarlo si tiene a Sango, Miroku, Kagome e incluso al inútil de Shippô, el impertinente amigo de Sôta? Sencillamente, ninguno podía curarlo igual que su rubio amigo. Ninguno podría mirar su alma, ninguno podría desarmarlo con sus palabras, ninguno podría hacerle entrar en razón con sus golpes, ninguno podría ser un verdadero oponente en combate, ninguno podría saber cuándo necesitara una razón para no enloquecer. Ninguno podría lograr que lo amara, que lo deseara, que lo anhelara, como lo hacía con Sesshômaru.

Ninguno podría dejar caer su cigarrillo, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gruesas y largas pestañas rubias, buscando en sus ojos los sentimientos no expresados. Así que, decidido a impedirle el escape al motivo de sus desvelos e ignorando sin arrepentimientos a todos los presentes que pronto exclamarán indignados, toma por la nuca el atractivo rostro, deslizando sus dedos entre los larguísimos cabellos que lo enmarcan y sintiendo cosquillas por el pelaje sintético del abrigo negro; él no lleva guantes. Demostrando una confianza que no tiene, acerca sus rostros claustrofóbicamente, manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Sesshômaru tiembla imperceptiblemente; reconociendo que no puede controlarse más, aferra con las propias las rudas manos de Inuyasha, llenas de cicatrices que le raspan la piel facial, entrelazando sus dedos. El cosquilleo, los escalofríos, la revolución hormonal que azota sus venas se repite vertiginosamente, enajenando parcialmente su racionamiento, acelerando su respiración nasal, calentando sus mejillas como puede observar pasa en el moreno.

_No puedo dejarte solo._

El sol los calienta recortándolos, haciendo engañosa su diferencia de altura e impidiendo notar que tiene las rodillas levemente dobladas para que Inuyasha pueda alcanzarlo con elevar el rostro; los baña de luz provocando que sude, poco acostumbrado al clima japonés que aún en invierno se siente cálido comparándolo con Moscú. Oye levemente exclamaciones de asombro y de disgusto, e imagina que su padre al igual que con sus anteriores amoríos, no estará feliz en que Inuyasha le tome de la mano; no le importa el público indeseado o su progenitor, con el apoyo de su abuelo y sus hermanos, los gemelos Hakudoshi y Kanna, es más que suficiente.

Ahora está seguro de que hay algo entre ellos, sea lo que sea, implícito en ese apretón de manos. Y está seguro también de que odia perder el control, odia saber que tiene una parte irracional, odia entender que necesita de Inuyasha, odia reconocer que es fóbico a la idea de perderlo. Pero es incapaz de odiar al mismo Inuyasha por provocarlo todo.

**Notas Finales:** ¡Fascinante! Dos páginas completas con un sólo diálogo de dos palabras… ¿Tendré problemas para las conversaciones o en verdad soy tan ingenuo al creer en las iluminaciones y los sentimientos tácitos?

(1): En realidad, es una rosa rosada. Particularmente decirlo de ese modo me parece confuso, y emm... No me gusta. La rosa rosada ::mueca facial:: es símbolo del verdadero amor, que no está precisamente orientado a la pasión carnal como la rosa roja, sino al lado sensible-vomitivo, para transmitir seguridad, entendimiento, y todas aquellas cosas que deberían mantener una relación.

**No lo olviden:** ¿Dudas, consejos, rabietas...? Escriban un Review =).


End file.
